


My Home

by bi_time_lord



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 200 words, F/M, Ficlet, Love, Relationship(s), angsty, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_time_lord/pseuds/bi_time_lord
Summary: With the Doctor blaming himself for Rose's almost death his pink and yellow human must show him through words that she isn't going anywhere."You could go home...""My only home is with you."(Slighty changed to make it work)





	My Home

The Doctor and Rose Tyler had just saved yet another planet. It came at a cost however, Rose almost died. “I almost lost you again." He quietly murmured after they had entered the console room. The Doctor quickly pulled her into his arms not able to think about the possibility of her not safe. " **You could go home…** ” He whispered into her hair. It wasn't what he exactly wanted to happen but he wanted his Rose safer than anything.

Rose's expression changed from hurt to fear. Was she scared of him forcing her back to her old life in the small flat with her mum? “ **My only home is you**.” She said in a murmur. The Doctors hearts would have stopped right then if possible; his eyes widened. They were together but she never said anything like that to him before.

The Doctor grinned like a Cheshire cat and picked Rose up, tightly hugging and allowing Rose to wrap her legs around him before he turned and seated her on the console as his lips found hers in a deep, long kiss. "Rose Tyler, I love you."

"Doctor." She grinned with her tongue between her teeth. "I love you too."


End file.
